goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
BATF Get Warren-Style Punishments
BATF's dad: "BATF, you three have some visitors who want to punish you!" Phillip Psareas: "I am Phillip Psareas. And I heard that you three are not getting anything made by Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon." Hirashi: "I'm Hirashi. You three look like just Angelica Pickles when she gets grounded all the time." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. You three should know that cheaters never prosper, naughty girls!" CheeseDoodle65: "I'm CheeseDoodle65. You three need to start becoming a fan of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Britt Allcroft, Hit Entertainment, Gullane Entertainment, Universal, FOX, Entertainment Rights, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network shows and movies." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. You three need to start also becoming a fan of the Mr. Men and Little Miss franchise from now on." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. You three need to start liking Hasbro TV shows, movies, video games, and products. And quit liking Disney, Paramount and Nickelodeon." BrandonTheMovieGuy: "I'm BrandonTheMovieGuy. Your first punishment is no movies, TV shows, video games, and products made by Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon for you three ever again. This also means no fast food places related to Pepsi, no PB&J Otter, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no Team Umizoomi, no Wallykazam, no The Backyardigans, no Sanjay and Craig, no Nella the Princess Knight, no Max and Ruby, no Wonder Pets, no Blaze and the Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora and Friends: Into the City, no Dora the Explorer, no Little Bill, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, no My Friends Tigger and Pooh, no The Book of Pooh, no Zack and Quack, no Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and no other movies and TV shows made by your favourite companies." Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. In the first punishment, you three will watch movies not made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon like the Home Alone Trilogy, Tom and Jerry movies, The Wiggles Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Turbo, 20th Century Fox movies, Despicable Me Trilogy, Minions, and others." YankieDude5000: "I'm YankieDude5000. You three will watch TV shows not made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon like King of the Hill, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Friends, Two and a Half Men, Scrubs, Miami Vice, Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Caillou, Sesame Street, Woolly and Tig, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Bananas in Pyjamas, Trumpton, Camberiwick Green, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Bob the Builder, Angelina Ballerina, Tom and Jerry, Horrid Henry, Emmerdale, Coronation Street, You've Been Framed, Harry Hill's TV Burp, The X Factor, Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, and others not made by Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon." WeatherStar4000Video: "I'm WeatherStar4000Video. You three will go to theme parks that are not related to Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon." VTM on YT: "I'm VTM on YT. You three will YouTube videos not made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon like Confetti Cannons, Fireworks Celebrations Over Countries, and others not made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon." Alex Kimble: "I'm Alex Kimble. You three will never dream about anything made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon." Caillou: "I'm the good Caillou. You three will play video games not made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon like The Simpsons video games, Tom and Jerry video games, Sega video games, Super Mario video games, and others." Alvin Hung: "I'm Alvin Hung. The only fast food places you three will go to are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Jack in the Box, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Frankie Foster: "And finally, I'm Frankie Foster from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. You three will be forced to wear nappies for life." Alvin Hung: "You three will be strictly forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Britt Allcroft, Hit Entertainment, Gullance Entertainment, Universal, FOX, Entertainment Rights, Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Co., Cartoon Network, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." BATF's dad: "I agree with all of them. Now, start watching these TV shows and movies, play these video games, and listen to music that they are not made by Disney, Paramount or Nickelodeon, or you three will be grounded for double infinity." BATF: "Well, it looks like we're stuck wearing nappies for life. And I'm forced to watch those movies and TV shows, listen to music, and playing these video games not made by Disney, Paramount, or Nickelodeon. Can my life get any worse than this?" TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's Barney and Friends. Only on PBS Kids." The End.